


Lemonade

by kyo1



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cheater Tony Stark, Cheating, Cheating Revenge, F/M, Friday AI, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Pain lmao, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is 21, Peter deserves better, Peter parker is an adult, Revenge, Sad Peter Parker, Steve is an Asshole, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony is an asshole, Toxic Relationship, but only kind of, explicit - Freeform, friday - Freeform, relationships, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo1/pseuds/kyo1
Summary: Tony has been cheating on Peter for weeks. He was careful at first, but as time went on he became careless.It was bound for Peter to find out.OrTony is cheating on Peter, and revenge tastes sweet like lemonade(PART TWO POSTED !! )
Relationships: Peter Parker - Relationship, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, tony stark - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	1. Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for cheating in a relationship! 
> 
> Title from song : “Lemonade” By Nicole Dollanganger 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy !! <3

* * *

_abc-_ past dialogue 

**abc-** lyrics that are part of the dialogue 

_**abc-**_ lyrics that aren’t part of the dialogue 

* * *

_**Ive been home all day** _

Peter sighed as he looked at the cold food sitting there at the table. Tony hasn’t made it to one diner night in two weeks. 

_”I’m so sorry baby, i’ll make it up to you. I promise”_

_”Next time baby , i swear i’ll be there. i promise”_

_“Work has been hectic okay ? I’ll be there tomorrow night i promise , love you”_

It’s always apology after apology. Same bitter and worn out excuses. Maybe the next time he apologizes blood will pour out in a weak attempt to mask the lie. 

And it’s lonely. Tony’s side of the bed remains cold, almost as if it’s mocking him. 

**_My husband’s gone , they all say_ **

Maybe Peter should have started to suspect what was going on when Steve started to cover for Tony. 

“ _He told me to call you and say he’ll be stuck in meetings all day”_

_“He’s just working Pete”_

_“Stuff has been a lot, but when the workload goes down he promises to come back”_

He should’ve known. Firstly, Steve has nothing to do with SI, secondly, Peter knows Tony would forgo most meeting at any chance he could. At least that’s how it was before they got married. 

Tony would always avoid late meetings and trips in favor of dinning with Pete. Pepper would roll her eyes fondly, knowing this couple was inseparable. 

Key word: was

**_He’s got a girl on the side_ **

**_While i stay home , all day_ **

He can’t find it in himself to feel shocked when he finds a woman’s lingerie tucked underneath Tony’s side of the bed. 

Tony can’t even be bothered to sleep next to him, yet he’ll fuck someone on the same be- 

He tucks the lingerie back, and walks to the liquor cabinet. He pours himself a drink. 

He swishes the drink inside of the glass. Watching the condensation form at the sides. 

It’s not hard to miss the footsteps approaching him, but it’s really fucking easy to ignore. 

“Peter? Are you drinking?” Natasha asks as she takes a seat next to Peter. 

“Geez i wonder how you could tell” He said miserably.

”What’s got spider-baby in a mood” Natasha ran her hand through Peters hair. And somehow that made him more emotional because not even his own husband has touched him affectionately in months.

”Tony” Peter choked out close to tears. 

“He’s cheating isn’t he” 

“How did you-“ Peter shoots up. 

“I figured. You've been mopey for months, Tony hasn’t been coming over for evenings leaving you with his serving of dinner only to be wrapped up for the fridge” Natasha said. “It wasn’t hard to put two and two together. Well- either that or i thought you guys were arguing” The spy sighed. 

“I found her lingerie under his bed” 

“That bastard i swear-“ 

“I should’ve known. I mean, how can a broke kid from Queens be worth Tony Starks love am i right ?” He sipped at the burning scotch. 

“You deserve love Peter. Tony is just an arrogant asshole that thinks his name makes him untouchable” Nat sneered, spitting out Tony’s name almost like it burned her. 

In retrospect, it maybe did. 

“I don’t know what to do” Peter now sighed himself. “I can’t be without him. And i’m scared to confront him” 

“Get revenge” Nat says as if that’s the answer to all his problems. 

“Nat-“

”I’m serious. It’s about time someone puts him in his place. Make him hurt too.” Nat spun on her chair. “He thinks he’s this almighty being that’s too great for people. He thinks his consequences don’t matter because of his name. Show him what happens if he messes with you” 

“But i’ll stoop to his level Nat” Peter said sadly. 

Nat smiled almost painfully. “You shouldn’t worry about that right now.” She said. “I’d say take the revenge route, but if you don’t want to... i won’t make you kid” She kissed Peters head. 

“I want him to hurt” Peter huffed. “But i don’t know how to” 

“Fuck Bucky” Nat said nonchalantly.

”Wha-“

”It’s obvious Tony is fucking mister american fossil. Get back at Tony by fucking his side hoe’s best friend” She said. “Extra points if you can get into Rhodeys pants”

“Nat!” Peters cheeks went red. “Not Rhodey. I draw a line” He sighed. “But Bucky on the other hand...” He trailed off with a small glint in his eyes. 

“You got this” 

**_So i make lemonade_ **

He invited Bucky over and prepared two fresh cups of lemonade.

“I want revenge Buck. And i need your help” 

**_Put on a dress , and i go lay_ **

**_Out in the day room, where i wait for you_ **

”The camera is ready kid. Are you sure you want to do this?” Bucky grabbed his belt

“Yes” Peter replied. 

**_To come on over, and give it to me_ **

”Fuck ! Bucky i’m- i’m about to cum-“ Peter yelled out. 

**_In the backyard full of dying flowers_ **

Ok maybe having sex outside wasn’t the best idea. But he wanted Tony to think about his husband fucking another man every time he steps into another room. 

**_In the kitchen on the pale pink counter_ **

”Fuck Peter, you’re so tight” Bucky grunted. 

**_“_ Give you a lap dance outside, in a lawn chair” **Peter said. “While you’re **drinking lemonade and playing with my hair”**

* * *

_**Ive been home all day** _

Peter sighed as he curled up into Buckys arm. 

**”My husband’s gone , no need to worry”** He hushed Buckys questions. 

“ **Take you upstairs, to the swan bed”** Bucky kissed Peter and led him to the bed. Gripping his hips and forcing him down, him following suit. 

_**Let you fuck me hard as you can** _

* * *

“Are you sure ? He’s coming over in a two hours kid” Bucky asked. 

“I’m sure. **The next time he kisses me, want him to taste red ruby lips”** Peter kissed Bucky softly. “ **The love we made, and the lemonade”** He moaned into Buckys neck. 

“ **So come on over, and give it to me”** He breathlessly whispered. 

* * *

_**In the backyard full of dying flowers** _

“Why are your lips puffy Peter?” Tony questioned. 

_**In the kitchen on the pale pink counters** _

“I’m sorry i didn’t make it here in time for dinner sweetheart” Tony kissed Peter. “I’ll be here in time tomorrow baby” 

_**Give you a lap dance outside in a lawn chair** _

He cuddled into his husband’s form on the bed. 

**_Drinking lemonade_ **

“You taste like lemons honey” Tony kissed into Peters mouth. 

_**And playing with my hair** _

“Sir” Friday said as Peter stepped into the elevator, bags packed. 

“You have four videos waiting for you” 

The doors closed. 


	2. Bittersweet taste on my red lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the first chapter ! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a lot of people , surprisingly for me, requested a second chapter, here you go yall !

The elevator dinged and Peter sighed in relief. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he brushed them away rather harshly. He won’t waste any tears for that man. 

The doors opened and Nat stood perched close to the car. 

“You did it Parker” The assassin smirked, her red hair swept back by a soft braid. 

“Yeah” Peter smiled, it was a mixture of relief, pain and heartache. He probably looked at little worse for wear, but at least he isn’t a sobbing mess right now. 

Natasha smiled back and hugged Peter. After pulling away and giving him a light pat on the back, she said “Let’s get out of here okay?” 

* * *

“Videos?” Tony said groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

He sat up and looked to the other side of the bed expecting to see Peters sleeping form, instead he was met with nothing but a note on the nightstand. 

“Playing video number one” Friday announced. 

_“I found her lingerie Tony. And really ?? Under OUR bed ? Lame” Peter slowly undressed himself._

Tony blanked. 

_“Did you fuck her on my side?” He arched his back as he laid on the pillow. “Or did you take her on in the middle like me?” He rolled onto his stomach._

_“Did my name cross your mind when she stroked you?” Peter said as Bucky stood on top of Peter. “Did you see my face when she came?” Peter moaned into Buckys shoulder._

Tony gasped, Peter was fucking the guy who killed his parents?! How dare he-

_“Did you think of me when she-“_

”FRIDAY STOP!” He yelled, but the AI proceeded to show the next video. 

_“Did you touch her on these pretty counters ?”_

_“Or did you make her lay down and take it?” Peter laid on his stomach, ass sticking out for Bucky._

_“Or maybe you just made her sandwich while i was sleeping”_

_“Maybe you-“_

”OK! I GET IT! I messed up! Friday stop-“ Tony said desperately, guilt clawing its way up his body. 

But the third video started playing. 

_“Did you take her to play golf ?” Peter rolled on the grass._

_“Did Steve make rocks dig into your smooth back?”_

Tony choked on air, _Peter knew about Steve ?!_

_”Did these flowers turn you on? Was it his muscles? Was it his squared jaw ?” Peter said as his curls were being swept by the wind._

_“Or did you fuck him solely because he wasn’t me?”_

“No no no no IT WASNT LIKE THAT! I SWEAR PLEASE” Tony yelled, tears trailing down his cheeks. 

“Last video, _sir”_ Friday spat out. Tony might’ve created her, but she was smart enough to know right from wrong. And plus, she liked Peter. 

_“I thought it was me” Peter was sitting fully clothed on the bed. ”Maybe i wasn’t as good for you as i thought” ._

_“Did my shoulders stop turning you on?” He took of his shirt slowly, trailing his fingers down his arms._

_“Was my face not pretty enough for you to cum?” Peter batted his lashes._

_“Did my spine stop provoking you?” Peter arched his back, all the ridges of his spine hiding into his skin._

_“Was it never enough?” Peters eyes watered._

Tony’s eyes watered more too, he’s never wanted to make his husband cry. 

_“Or was it the narcissist in you that prohibited me from being happy?”_

A black screen appeared for a few seconds before everything shut off completely. 

He scrambled to get Peters nightstand and grabbed the note. 

_”Dear Loving Husband_

_I hope you know that i’ve packed my bags and have kissed goodbye to this chapter. Maybe this too will end, the same you stopped loving me. I do not apologize, and i don’t expect you to apologize. With how many times you cheated it’s too obvious the apology would be fake and stuttered. I hope you know that you’re not immune to consequences. Money, fame and power may give you a lot of things, but not love, and certainly not me._

_~Goodbye Tony”_

A scream ripped it’s way through Tony’s throat as he sprinted towards the elevator. 

He was so angry, hurt, confused and guilty. 

There was no words he could say to make it better, to make this better. 

* * *

“PETER!” A disheveled Tony yelled as he shot out of the elevator. “Baby , oh my god baby i’m so sorry. Please forgive me, i’ll do anything, i’ll-“ Tony pleaded. 

“No” Peter said in a shaky voice. “You betrayed my trust and have the _nerve_ to beg for it back” Peter scoffed. 

“Go beg Steve while you’re at it” Natasha sneered as she started the car. 

Tonys eyes widened. “You-“

”Of course i knew. Go to hell Tony” Natasha revved the engine. 

“Peter-“ Tony started. “You have to believe me. I- I swear i’ll change. I’ll stop. I’ll give my all to you-“ 

“Get in punk, i’m tired of hearing this shit keep babbling” Bucky growled out. 

Tony snarled and stalked towards Bucky “You little-“ he started, but was interrupted by a familiar hand making contact to his chest. 

“Stop. Go back home Tony. I’m done. We are done” Peter took off his wedding ring and put it into Tony’s palm. He gave one last kiss on the cheek to Tony and got into the car. 

Tony stood mouth agape, starting at the retreating car. 

He closed his palm around Peters diamond ring. He kissed his closed hand and stored the ring in his pocket. 

“I’m sorry” He choked out. 

_Apologies, after apologies..._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos teehee , love y’all ❤️  
> sorry if there’s any grammatical errors lol


End file.
